Victor Stovitch
Victor Stovitch was the Russian consul in San Francisco during Day 5. Prior to Day 5, he became a close friend of Anatoly Maier, a former Soviet general. The two served in Afghanistan, and later became the co-conspirators of a plot to use Mohammad Amad and his Arab terrorist cell to cripple the United States. Before Day 5 Before the events of Day 5, Stovitch worked with Anatoly Maier to have five suitcase nukes brought into the United States. Maier supplied the bombs to Mohammad Amad, the leader of a Arab terrorist cell, and they planned on having the Arabs become a scapegoat. Maier and Stovitch's motive was their grudge against America after the Cold War. Their belief was that Russia would've come out on top, had they used the weapons against America. Day 5 During the events of Day 5, Stovitch was approached by Idihi Akpu-Nku. Stovitch offered his condolences for the nuclear attack in Mill Valley, a suburb of San Francisco. Akpu-Nku revealed that he knew Stovtich was complicit in the attacks and knew the whereabouts of Anatoly Maier, who supplied the bombs to the Arabs. After Akpu-Nku threatened to send recordings that implicated Stovitch in the Algerian/CPA conspiracy to Russian President Kozlov, Stovitch still insisted that he hadn't had contact with Maier for over a decade. Shortly after 11:30am, the power at the Russian consulate went out. Stovitch realized that an American agent managed to gain access to his office, and he tripped his alarm. Rick Jackson was able to take Stovitch hostage, but the guards in the consulate responded to the alarm. Rick told the Russians that he was holding Stovitch at gunpoint and he would kill him if they attempted to make a move on him. Rick interrogated Stovitch on his involvement with Maier. Though Stovitch continued to claim he hadn't spoken to him in over a decade, he slipped and revealed that he knew Maier was in America. After Rick burnt Stovitch's fingers with a lighter, Stovitch confessed to being complicit in Maier's plans and he revealed Maier's location: the Altamaha Desert. When Rick tried to call FBI, the consulate guards blew the door down and apprehended him. Stovitch gave orders to have Jackson taken into custody and to allow nobody near him. When Stovitch's head of security, attempted to call FBI on Rick's behalf, a Russian Consulate guard working for Stovitch, Markov, killed him. Stovitch ordered Markov to take Jackson to the lower levels and execute him. The cover story would be that Rick killed the head of security and tried to escape. When Rick managed to get Markov's gun and kill him, he escaped and Stovitch ordered for all outside communications to be shut down. Jackson started a call to the FBI, but the connection was lost before he could give up Maier's whereabouts. Around 12:55pm, Stovitch received a call from Vice President Vasili. Vasili ordered for Stovitch to turn himself over to the FBI and to release Jackson unharmed. Stovitch angrily refused and hung up the phone. He now realized that the Americans would raid the consulate with Vasili's approval, so he informed Maier that he would have to launch the drones immediately. A SWAT team, lead by Chris Andrews, raided the consulate, and they entered Stovitch's office. Still with the phone to his ear, he drew a pistol from his desk, but was cut down by assault rifle fire from the FBI agents